


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by TaraTyler



Series: Jemily One-shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by DayaJJ and Will have an issue... who does she go to for venting





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

“I don’t know who Will thinks I am all of a sudden. He wants me to live closer to home, he wants me to stay with the boys more, and he wants me to spend less time with guys like he’s threatened by them or something. Our boys… can you believe it?” JJ scoffed sitting across from Emily on their FBI plane. She seemed more angry about this than Emily would have expected. In the older agent’s mind, JJ should have known this was coming. Emily herself had known since the country boy was still in Louisiana.

“He just wants you to sit still and look pretty for him, huh?” Emily asked, mustering a sympathetic look. “Which of our boys is he the most concerned about? Morgan and Hotch aren’t even with us anymore. Is it Reid? There was that one date, oh so long ago…” her tone was almost teasing, though her smile was kind and gentle.

“All of them, really.” JJ groaned. “Personally, I find that really gross. Reid is basically my brother and all of the guys are like family to me. I would absolutely _never_ whether I whether I were still committed to Will or not.” JJ pulled a face she had definitely learned from Henry. There was nowhere else she could have learned such a good ‘yuck’ face. Emily had even seen the look on Henry herself after one of Spencer’s weirder tricks. JJ’s eldest had always loved Reid’s ‘science magic’.

“Makes sense to me.” Emily agreed. “Is there anyone Will should be worried about? Anyone I know?”

“Not at the moment. Only if I manage to get this divorce to go through smoothly. Then you’ll see.” JJ promised with a smirk that did something to Emily’s insides. Her stomach did flips in response to those blue eyes. She had always been more than a little susceptible to JJ. It was one of the many reasons the blonde had been one of the only people she had kept in touch with after ‘death’.

Emily smiled back. The two had never spoken of whatever this unnamed thing between them. She wondered if soon they might be able to. For once, nothing was going to stand in their way. No husband, no boyfriends, no serial killers targeting them. Emily could hardly wait.


End file.
